Talent Night
by Eloeehez
Summary: A one shot story where a song leads to a promising relationship. JC


This is just a short song-fic sort of story, although the song is just sort of a starter.

**

* * *

**

**Talent Night**

It was talent night again. As with last time, Chakotay opted not to participate, which was met with some disappointment from Kathryn. Sitting next to him, watching the talent show, she was enjoying making him suffer by shooting him disapproving looks every once and a while. She didn't even try to soften them with a smirk, lest he think he was off the hook. No, she had already decided that she was going to uncover his talent and make him participate next time talent night came around. Ensign Ashley Johannen had collected a small group of musicians that consisted of her, Harry, and Lieutenant Gareth MacAndra.

"I'm going to be singing a song by one of my favorite artists of the early 21st century." Ensign Johannen announced. She tapped her foot, a silent cue, and then started. Janeway let her mind wander.

**Robert Johnson went to the crossroads, so the legend goes**

**He left with his guitar, and the devil took his soul**

**The devil took his soul**

**Been out here on this highway, breathin' diesel smoke **

_What's desil? _Janeway wondered.

**Drivin' hard for hours, to make that Memphis show**

**People always ask me, son what does it take?**

**To reach out and touch your dreams,** _Home._ **to them I always say**

**Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Is it a fire? That burns you up inside**

_Yes, it most definitely is._

**How bad do you want it?** _With all my heart._

**How bad do you need it?** _I need it to survive._

**Are you eatin' sleepin' dreamin' with that one thing on your mind?** _Always._

**How bad do you want it? How bad do you need it?**

_I want and need to get this crew home._

**'cause if you want it all you've got to lay it all out on the line**

_It is all on the line._

**I get to make my living, doing what I love**

_It's really a love hate relationship._

**Every night I give my heart and soul, sometimes that ain't enough**

_I do give it all._

**Brother if you're like me, lookin' down that road**

**Be careful of that wild wind son, sometimes it don't let go**

**Can you feel it?** _I _can _feel it._

**Can you taste it?**_I _can _taste it._

**Can you hear it?** _I _can _hear it._

**Knockin' at your door** _He knocks quite often._

**How bad do you want it?** _I want him._

**How bad do you need** **it?** _I need him to hold me._

**Are you eatin' sleepin' dreamin' with that one thing on your mind?**

_That dream last night…_ Suddenly Kathryn realized where these thoughts were leading her. _Focus!_ She told herself as she snuck a glance at him. _Not now!_

**How bad do you want it? How bad do you need it?**

**'cause if you want it all you've got to lay it all out on the line**

Chakotay listened to the words somewhat absentmindedly.

**There's always a price you pay, no matter what you do **

_If I get rejected, she'll know, and that might jeopardize not only our command relationship, but also our friendship. Yet I want so much to be more than friends._

**If you're gonna climb that mountain to the top, it always comes down to**

**How bad do you want it?** _I want her more than any other woman I've loved._

**How bad do you need it?** _I need her to know. I need her to be whole._

**Are you eatin' sleepin' dreamin' with that one thing on your mind?**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, so of course she's always in my dreams._

**How bad do you want it? How bad do you need it?**

**'cause if you want it all you've got to lay it all out on the line**

_I have to tell her tonight._ The only thing to do right now was to keep a blush from giving him away. Thinking about love when she sat next to him was not good. He snuck a look at her. She was just as lovely as always, a hint of pink in her cheeks and a slight smile on her face.

**Robert Johnson went to the crossroads, so the legend goes**

**He left with his guitar, and the devil took his soul**

**The devil took his soul**

She knew in her heart that she loved him, but if she told him she might scare him away. Besides protocol…_Screw protocol._ That little voice in the back of her head told her. _You're stuck out here for the rest of your life. Why shouldn't you be happy?_ Happy. She hadn't been this happy since the last time she'd seen Mark. Mark…that would be betrayal. _By the time you get back, it won't matter anymore._ Whether it was logical or not, it was the truth. She realized that it was just going to get more awkward with time. _I'll tell him._ She promised herself. _Soon. I've waited too long already._

When the talent show ended, she was swept up in the crowd before she could get off one word to Chakotay. After that she didn't get close enough to Chakotay for the rest of the night to even make a date to talk with him. When it was over, she was more than ready to sit and relax for a while. _I could call Chakotay._ She thought, but dismissed it, feeling that he was probably as tired as she was and wouldn't want to be disturbed. _Are you kidding?_ That little voice asked incredulously. _Get a clue! He loves you too. Just call him. He won't mind._ She shook her head and buried the little voice. She was going to relax if it killed her. Slipping into a silk shirt and pair of soft cotton pants she sat down on her couch, trying to read and ignore the fuming voice in the back of her head. She needed her rest or she'd be grumpy the next day and she couldn't do that to her crew. _You never put yourself first._ So what? For the good of the crew it had to wait. _The crew can take care of themselves. _Kathryn sighed and set her PADD down. No relaxation for her tonight. She stared out at the stars, trying to sort out her feelings, logical choices, protocols, and options.

Chakotay approached Kathryn's door uncertainly. It had almost seemed that she had been avoiding him. But why would she? She didn't know. Or did she? He was pretty sure that she didn't know, so she couldn't have been avoiding him on purpose. Yet the possibility still hung in the air like a dark cloud. He rang, and then waited nervously.

"Come." Kathryn's normal voice admitted him. He entered to see her sitting on the couch, silhouetted by the stars outside her window. His heart leapt in his chest. "Chakotay. Come sit." She invited him. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"They aren't the only thing." Chakotay answered calmly. She glanced at him searchingly. "I didn't see much of you after the show. One could get the idea you were avoiding me." Kathryn looked at her hands. "Kathryn, were you avoiding me for some reason?"

"No." Kathryn answered quietly. "I just got caught up with the crew."

"Kathryn…I love you." Chakotay blurted out, wishing he could have been more eloquent about it, but there was no way he could take it back, and he didn't want to. It needed to be out in the open. She said nothing, only looked at him strangely. "I'll go…" He offered, starting to stand, his heart feeling as if it were going to shatter.

"No!" Kathryn said, lunging forward to grab his arm and stop him. "Don't go. I-I love you too." He sat back down, realizing that the strange look on her face was one of love. "I finally decided I had to tell you after I heard that song." She admitted, blushing.

"So did I." Chakotay admitted. "I guess we'll have to thank Ensign Johannen."

"Yes, we will." Kathryn said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. After a long moment he pulled away.

"How are we going to tell the crew?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know." Kathryn answered. "Maybe we should sleep on it."

"That wouldn't be the best way to tell them." Chakotay said, a teasing gleam in his eyes. She smacked him lightly.

"Fine. Then you get to go sleep on it alone." Kathryn told him.

"Just as long as I get a goodnight kiss." Chakotay told her. After another couple of long and very passionate kisses she shooed him out the door.

Chakotay lay in bed for a long while, thinking. It had taken them this long to admit their love. He didn't want to speculate about how long it would take to get married, and he definitely planned on marrying her. _Maybe an impromptu and sudden proposal would be best. _Chakotay thought. _We could also tell the crew that way._ Suddenly he had a plan. He would meet Kathryn before duty tomorrow, and so he would require Tom's help. Getting up he designed and replicated a ring. Looking at the chronometer he realized that it had taken an hour, but that didn't matter. It was a design that reminded him of her. Setting his alarm early he set the ring on his coffee table and fell asleep the happiest he'd been in a long time.

When his alarm went off, he got up, and for a moment he didn't remember why he was getting up early, but upon seeing the ring on the table he remembered. Joy flooded his veins as he got up and prepared. Shoving the ring in his pocket he headed to Tom Paris's quarters. He rang several times before Tom answered sleepily.

"Commander." He said, obviously surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Who is it Tom?" B'Elanna's sleepy voice came from the dark room.

"Chakotay." Tom answered. "Come in."

"I need to ask a favor." Chakotay told him.

"Oh?" Tom asked, obviously interested. "Of what sort?"

"Can you put this on the Captain's chair for me? I'll try to detain her for a little while." Chakotay told him, pulling out the velvet box that contained the ring. Tom and B'Elanna both gasped.

"Are you proposing to the Captain?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Chakotay answered. They both grinned.

"Sure." Tom answered, sneaking a look at B'Elanna. Chakotay smiled as he left. Soon he was having breakfast with the Captain in her ready room. It had taken a little convincing, but he had managed it. Now the stage was set.

By the time the chronometer showed that their duty shift had started, Kathryn hadn't been able to figure out how to tell people, other than blurting it out. Chakotay had pretended to help while grinning on the inside.

"Well, I guess it'll have to wait. Duty calls." Kathryn said rather dejectedly.

"One thing before we go out there." Chakotay said before pulling her into a long kiss. When they finally separated, her eyes were bright and both were short of breath. Kathryn grinned impishly at him before heading out the doors of her ready room to the bridge. She started for her chair, but stopped short as she saw something shiny laying there. It was a beautiful ring. Delicate silver and gold vines were intertwined around a fiery orangish red jewel. She gasped. Delicate but strong, deep and fiery. Chakotay's definition of her. The entire bridge crew was watching intently now.

"Oh, and another thing," Chakotay said nervously, still in the doorway of her ready room, "will you…" He never got to finish because she launched herself into his arms with such force that they toppled back into her ready room. The thud of their landing could be felt through the bridge.

"I take that as a yes." Tom chuckled from the conn as the doors slid closed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." B'Elanna commented, a grin plastered on her face.

FIN

* * *

I know it's short and the action comes fast, but I'm going on the idea that they've waited 7 years, and Chakotay's not going to lose her. 


End file.
